


Cupcakes

by Karkat_writes_fanfics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Kinky, M/M, Weight Gain, feedee karkat, feeder dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_writes_fanfics/pseuds/Karkat_writes_fanfics
Summary: Dave has a surprise for Karkat when he gets home
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cupcakes

Karkat came home to a smell he didn’t usually expect from the kitchen. He knew Dave could bake, but between classes and the hustle-and-bustle of life on the new earth he hardly expected it unless there was a special occasion.  
“Dave?” he called out into the apartment. There was no response except for the sound of muted bass, probably coming from Dave’s headphones. Karkat walked into the kitchen.  
“Oh hey Kitkat! Didn’t realize you were home yet.” Dave leaned slightly on the counter, where there were four trays of freshly baked and frosted cupcakes.   
“Why the fuck are you making cupcakes?” Karkat grumbled. He had nothing against cupcakes, far from it in fact. He did however have something against the mess in the kitchen.   
“Oh, these?” Dave replied “no reason. Just thought it would be nice.” Karkat looked at him skeptically.   
“Thats really fucking sus, Strider. I don’t know what you plan to do with 48 cupcakes, but it better involve cleaning the kitchen because it is SO fucking sticky in here-” Karkat continued to bitch about it all the way back to his room.  
Dave sighed in relief. He hadn’t expected Karkat to be home so early. That's not to say the surprise was ruined. Karkat frankly did not seem to give a shit about Dave’s plans with that many cupcakes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat heard a knock at his bedroom door.   
“Ughhhh what the fuck do you want, Dave?” he groaned, hoisting himself off the bed where he had been working on a project for class. He opened the door. “Ok… I might sound like a real dumbass asking this, but it's a fair question: Why the fuck are you knocking on my door with all of your stupid cupcakes???”  
Dave was bright red in the face. “Well… remember when we were talking about kinks? You had mentioned some of yours that were… Interesting. So i’m playing along. I figured we could try something new.”   
Now Karkat was red in the face as well. “So what you’re saying…” He swallowed anxiously “Is that you’re going to feed me the cupcakes?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.” Dave responded with a deeper blush. The two went back to Karkat’s bed, setting the trays of cupcakes on his desk. Dave pulled some rope out as well. “Let's make this a little more interesting?” Karkat nodded in silent, flustered consent. Dave wrapped the rope around Karkat’s wrists. “You’re so vulnerable like this” he said in a sultry tone.   
“I bet you like that.” Karkat smirked. His stomach growled loudly. This made Karkat blush in embarrassment  
“Oh? Looks like you’re excited-” Dave chuckled, smirking and making his way over to the cupcake trays. He grabbed one and turned back to Karkat. “Are you ready?”  
“Definitely” Karkat replies. Dave holds the cupcake to Karkat’s mouth, and Karkat bites in. He moans at the taste and chews quickly, then swallows. “Holy shit, dave. These are really good-” Dave pulls the cupcake away before Karkat can take another bite.  
“You can enjoy these, but you have to say thank you. Can you do that for me, Kitkat~?” Karkat pouts, but agrees.  
“Thank you” he said. Dave smiles. He let's Karkat take another large bite of the cupcake. It's so hot to see him like this Dave thinks. Karkat finishes off the cupcake and Dave leans in to kiss the frosting off his lips. “Are you really gonna make me eat all of those?” Karkat asks  
“Make you? No. I’d be impressed if you could”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You up for another, Kitkat~?” Dave massaged Karkat’s swollen stomach with one hand while Karkat licked the frosting off the other.  
“Mhmn~” was the only sound of agreement he could make. His soft, heavy tummy sat in his lap, pinning him back to his seat on the bed. Dave grabbed another cupcake, from the last tray. Karkat ate it with less vigor than he ate the first ones, but with determination. He was so full, and when he was that overstuffed it made him very horny. He blushed deeply as Dave fed him a second cupcake.   
“How’s your tummy feeling?” Dave asked, partially out of concern and partially because he knew it would make Karkat that much more flustered.  
“It's fine. I can handle more” Karkat shifted and moaned as the feeling of everything being tight and his belly being so full turned him on even more. Dave reached for another cupcake, the last cupcake. He kissed his troll boyfriend deeply before giving him the treat. Karkat ate it in slow bites. When he was done, Dave just looked at him amazed.   
“Wow.” dave said “you did so well, Kitkat~” He unbound the ropes and straddled what was left of Karkat’s lap. A small ‘thank you’ was all the troll could say before he and Dave locked lips. Dave kissed him passionately, whilst massaging his overstuffed tummy.   
“I’m gonna be so big from this-” Karkat almost moaned the words at the thought. Dave nodded   
“yeah. You’re already about to break your pants~” Karkat looked down at his stomach, which despite being hard and full, had a layer of fat across it, and the whole mass strained at his pants.   
The two cuddled, and Dave left little bite marks and hickies down Karkats neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get a chapter 2 later??? Maybe???


End file.
